Con Te Partrio
by Whose to Say I Don't Know
Summary: story i'm just updating thats all
1. chap 1

He watched the ceiling fan go round and round. In fact he'd been watching it for a good few hours now. Sleeping in the guest room was not something he really enjoyed. He got up and opened the door. "When are you going to talk to me about this?" he asked down the empty hall. "Vince right now, I'm so mad at you. You're lucky I'm even speaking this much to you" she said stepping out of what was their room. "Linda I think if we talked about this, we'd both feel a lot better. This is not something the both of us can ignore." He said stepping out to look at her. "For the moment I can ignore you, and when I think I'm ready, then maybe we can talk. I just so pissed at you. Some times you're a dumb son of a bitch" she said slamming the door. "You know you love me" he yelled as he walked back in and stood at the window. He laughed at his reflection, "You are a dumb son of a bitch, you should be lucky she hasn't kicked your ass to the curb just yet" he said to himself. It was only today that he decided to take a week or so off and maybe he and Linda may take off and spend some long deserved time together. But then the phone call came. That damn phone call. In life there was always that one call he always feared of getting, the one saying that something had happened to one of the kids or even god forbid Linda. But this had to be the second call he would fear.  
  
Let me take you back to earlier today, We find Vince McMahon sitting at his desk finishing up some left over paper work and getting ready to go, They were going out for dinner. "Mr. McMahon I do apologize, but there is someone on the phone who says he needs to speak to you, it's an emergency. It has to do with your son." Erin his secretary said through the intercom. Vince dropped everything and quickly picked up the phone. "This is Mr. McMahon" he said his stomach rising into his throat. "Mr. McMahon my name is Peter Jenkins; I'm an attorney here in New York" "What about my son?" Vince said cutting in. "Yes sir, I'm getting to that. A few years back you had a brief encounter with a Miss. Emily Kelly. Now it actually it was more like 15 years back so it may be hard to remember" Vince thought for a moment, an Emily Kelly. It had been a long time since he heard that name. It was back when he was just getting the company off the ground and things were very stressful. It was another one of those things he lived to regret because it had hurt Linda very deeply when she found out. "Mr. McMahon are you there?" a voice cut through his thoughts. "Oh Yes, I'm here sorry, what were you saying" Vince asked regaining his thoughts. "Yes, Well I represent Miss Kelly. And I unfortunately have called to inform you that as of yesterday, Miss Kelly is deceased. She was in a terrible accident and passed on." "That's horrible, and if there is anything I can do let me know, but until then I'm a very busy man Mr. Jenkins and I have lots of work to do" Vince said. "Actually Mr. McMahon, there is another reason for this call, it has to do with your son" "Shane?" Vince asked "Eric, Mr. McMahon" Mr. Jenkins answered. "Eric, I have a son Shane, I don't have a son named Eric" Vince said. "The papers I hold here say that you sir are the father of Eric Kelly, 14 year old boy" "Excuse me?" Vince asked nervously. "Yes Sir, it says here in the Will, that if anything were to happen to Miss Kelly that her son was to be given to the boys father to be raised." "You're saying that there is a 14 year old boy. That you say belongs to me and I'm just finding out about this" Vince asked. "Sir, If Miss Kelly, had not told you before that is really not for me. But the paper work here says that you are the father. And that's what I go by" "I understand. So now let me see if I got this right, I am now the legal guardian of this boy" "Yes Sir." Peter Jenkins replied "All right, leave your contact information with my secretary and I'll get back to you in the morning" Vince said hanging up. "You ready to go?" A voice came from the doorway. Vince looked up and felt physically ill. "You know, I don't really feel all to well, do you mind if we stay in tonight?" he said leaning back in his chair. "No I don't mind at all" She said walking around his desk. "What's wrong? You weren't sick all day were you? You should have stayed home." She said feeling his head. "I had things I wanted to get done" he said taking her hand from his head. "In fact we will go out tonight." "No, we won't. We'll go another time. I prefer staying home any ways" "Then lets get out of here, before we get stuck here with more work" He said pulling his jacket on. "Mr. McMahon here is that information you asked for" Erin said handing him the papers as he passed by. "Thank you" he said as he pocketed the information. "Let me drive" Linda said as they reached the car. "I'm capable of driving" he said. "Yeah, but if your not feeling all to well, I'd rather drive" she said hugging him. "I'm not dieing, I can still drive" he smiled. "I'm sure you could, but I have the keys now, so I'll drive" she smiled. "That was good, very smart. But it will never happen again" He said opening the door for her. "Yes, I do believe you said that last time" she laughed. "I probably did, and I will continue to say it until I finally catch you taking the keys from my pockets" he smiled as he walked around the car and climbed in on the other side. "All right, let's go" He smiled as he pulled the seatbelt across and buckled it. "Are you sure you're all right? You seem as if you're on another planet. What's on your mind?" Linda asked as they drove through Greenwich. "Yeah I just a headache. I need to lay down that's all" he said staring out the window. He knew that things were going all to well for him it only figured that something like this would rain down on his parade. The car came to stop and Vince stepped out. He entered the house and went up stairs to the master bedroom. He threw his jacket on the chest at the foot of the bed and flopped down face first into the pillows. "Damn it all the hell" he said to himself trying to figure out how in the holy hell he was going to tell Linda. Maybe it was all one big mistake and he wouldn't have to tell her anything. Yeah, Like that would happen. My whole life has been one big mountain to climb. "Vince, can I get you anything? Advil, Tylenol?" she said sitting on the bed next to him. "No, I'll be fine." He said. "Are you sure?" she said rubbing his head," I'm sure there is something that would help" This is it he thought to himself, it's now or now. "Actually, There is something" he said standing up. "I have to talk to you, now I'm going to do the talking and I would appreciate it if you would hold all comments till the end" "Umm, okay I guess" Linda said a bit confused. "All right, here it is. Today was all well and good up until about an hour or so, when I got this disturbing phone call from an attorney in New York. He called saying he had news about my son. Now don't worry because Shane is fine and well, that was my first thought. But it turned out I was wrong, that wasn't the son he was talking about. Apparently I have a son, I never knew about for 14 years, he has lived in New York with his mother and now it seems that he has come into my custody" Vince said looking at the floor. "Its been a long day, so let me double check this, your standing there telling me, you have a 14 year old son, in New York. Who will be coming here?" Linda asked "Yeah it looks that way" he said. "Vince tell me you're joking, right? I mean this is crazy. I can't believe this; I can't believe you would do this" "I never meant for something like this to happen, I mean his mother was killed in an accident and now it seems that as his father I have to see that he gets raised right" "Have you thought about us, the ones who have always been here for you through good times and through bad, have you thought about who we might feel about this, you know what I don't want to talk about this anymore, go away. The guest room, the couch, I do not care just get away from me" "Lin listen to me" he pleaded. "I'm tired of listening to all your bull, now please get away." she said turning her back to him. "All right" he said turning and walking out. "I'm sorry," he sighed "I truly am" She stood leaning against the door "I know you are Mac, I know you are" she cried to herself. 


	2. chap 2

It's amazing what goes through a mans head at three thirty-five in the morning. Simple things really like what will I wear tomorrow, what will I do, will there even be a tomorrow? But what was really going through my mind was will Linda ever forgive me? I know she has before, but some how things never seemed as bad as they do now. She was always there for me, she was what held me together through all the bad times, she was always there for all the good times to. Not tonight she wasn't, she wasn't there to tell him it would all work out and not to worry about it. But not this time, she was in the room down the hall, where she was not talking to him, where she most likely cried herself to sleep, all because I was so stupid, all because I thought it would never come back and bite me in the ass. Cried herself to sleep, god how I hate to see her cry, I've done it before and now I've done it again.  
  
Oh how crying can make a person tired, but no tired enough to sleep. How can I sleep? When I know that our whole life will be changed, our whole family will be altered. I know he's sorry, I know he never meant to hurt me. But why should I forgive him so easily. I love him that's why. Damn you Mac, damn you for doing this to me. Here I was thinking that all was going well, we would just sail through the rest of our lives. He's probably sitting over there coming up with a hundred and one ways he can get me to forgive him. I don't know why I try, I know soon as he looks at me, soon as he looks right into my eyes and says he's sorry, that he'd do anything for me, that I'll forgive him. He knows I'm over here crying because I don't know what to do. He always knows, he knows me better then he knows my-self. He always has. Then he should how pissed I am at him. He should know how in my mind I'll never want to talk to him again, but in my heart I'll forgive him and want him to just hold me telling he's sorry and that all will be ok. He tells every one that I'm what holds his life together, but the fact of the matter is he is truly what holds me together, he is my life. And will always be my life.  
  
The faint sound of music comes from the room in which Vince is in.  
  
Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole, si lo so che non c'e` luce in una stanza quando manca il sole, se non ci sei tu con me, Su le finestre mostra a tutti il mio cuore che hai acceso, chiudi dentro me la lace che hai incontrato per strada,  
  
Con te partrio' Paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te, adesso si li vivro' Con te partiro' su navi per mari che, io lo so, no, no, non esistono piu' con te io li vivro'  
  
Linda closed her eyes she knew the words, she knew this song forwards and backwards, English and Italian.  
  
When I'm alone I dream on the horizon and words fail; yes, I know there is no light in a room where the sun is absent, if you are not with me. At the windows show everyone my heart which you set alight; enclose within me the light you encountered on the street.  
  
I'll go with you, to countries I never saw and shared with you now, yes, I shall experience them. I'll go with you on ships across seas which, I know no, no ,exist no longer; with you I shall experience them.  
I remember studying Italian just so I could get this song right for her. It was on our anniversary, it was such a perfect night.  
  
Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole, e io si lo so che sie con me, tu mia luna tu sei qui con me, mio sole tu sei qui con me.  
  
Con te partiro' Paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te, adesso si li vivro. Con te partiro, su navi per mari che, io lo so, no, no, non esistono piu', con te io li rivivro. Con te partiro' su navi per mari che, io lo so, no, no, non esistono piu'. con te io li rivivro. Con te partiro' Io con te.  
  
She stared out the window. Wishing, hoping it would all change.  
  
When you are far away  
  
I dream on the horizon  
  
and words fail,  
  
and, yes, I know  
  
that you are with me;  
  
you, my moon, are here with me,  
  
my sun, you are here with me.  
  
I'll go with you  
  
to countries I never  
  
saw and shared with you,  
  
now, yes, I shall experience them.  
  
I'll go with you  
  
on ships across seas  
  
which, I know,  
  
no, no, exist no longer;  
  
with you I shall experience them again.  
  
I'll go with you  
  
on ships across the seas  
  
which, I know,  
  
no, no, exist no longer;  
  
with you I shall experience them again.  
  
I'll go with you,  
  
I with you. 


	3. chap 3

The door slammed a she was gone. Vince stood watching from the window, the same window in which he watched the sun rise that morning. It was a little after nine in the morning, for her this was a late start. Linda started her run up hill. "Hey girl, wait up," the voice yelled from behind her. "Angela if you're going to run with me, you have to keep up." Linda laughed. "When you have our days, no one can keep up with you" she smiled keeping pace with Linda. "We've known each other for some time now" "Lin dear, you were there through my first divorce and my second and you'll be there most likely for my third, I would say we've know each other for a long time" Angela laughed "Yeah and you were there for me, when I needed it, when I found out about Vince and his good times" Linda said toning down the mood. "Sweetie what's wrong? Are you two on bad grounds? Is that why you're on this hell driven run? Come on tell me about it" "Well Vince and I were all set for time off, a vacation here or there, you know. But yesterday he tells me, that after all these years he has, after all these years he said he has been nothing but truthful to me, that he has a son. And better yet, he'll be coming here to live with us. I just got so mad at him, we haven't talked it out. And I know what your going to tell me, your going to give me this Dr.Ruth theory about communication" Linda said slowing down to a quick walk. "First of all my dear, Its Dr. Phil who talks communication, Dr. Ruth talks about sex and from what you told me there is no trouble in that department" She laughed "But really Linda, Listen to me. You should really talk this out with him. I'm sure he's kicking himself in the ass for what he did" They walk in silence for about a half a mile. Linda went over everything in her mind about how things would play out in the next few days. "Come to dinner with us tonight, you and Vince. It will do the two of you good," Angela said as they walked down their street getting ready to go their separate ways. "Not tonight, thank you though. We'll have a lot to talk about and I'm sure things won't be finished by then" Linda smiled starting up her drive way. "All right, call me if you need anything" Angela waved and jogged off. She didn't go right into the house like she normally would, She just didn't feel like it, not today at least. She turned around and stared to run again, where she would end up she really wasn't sure, she just needed to be away, to get away from everybody.  
  
That's odd, Vince thought to himself. Normally she would have returned by now. I'll give her ten more minutes. He sat in the kitchen for what seemed like an eternity, till he finally gave up and went on a search for her. Maybe I'm over reacting, I mean maybe she just extended her run. He drove slowly down the streets where she normally went; she wasn't one to go far in case anything should happen Vince would know where to look. She's not here, where could she have gone, maybe something did happen to her, I could never forgive myself, I would rather die alone in the middle of no where then to see anything happen to her. He fumbled with the phone as he tried to remember the number. "Angela, How's it going? Is Linda there with you? Have you seen her this morning?" He tapped his hand nervously on the wheel. "Vince, I saw her this morning, but when I left her she was going up the driveway. Are you sure she's not in the house?" Angela answered. "Yes, I'm sure. She never came in." He said. "No, sorry, she's not here. I'll go out and look for her, she can't be that far" "No that's all right, I'll find her. Thanks" he tossed the phone in the seat besides him.  
  
She threw the rock and it skipped across the lake. Her eyes were red from crying, her head hurt from all the running, but most of all her heart hurt from all the pain. Of course things could have been better had she at least made an attempt to talk this out with him. But all those painful memories and all the hurt she felt from all those years before came back to her.  
  
"Someone like you shouldn't be sitting here all by yourself" A man with an athletic build came and sat next to her. He was no Vince, but he was defiantly good looking. "I normally don't but today isn't the normal day" she smiled trying to hide the fact she had been crying. "It looks it. And if your trying to hide the tears that ran down your face you didn't such a good job. Why don't you tell me about it? I'm a good listener, maybe I can help in some way." He said. "No, I'm fine really" she said. "Listen I didn't come over here to be a pain in your ass, I came over here because it looked like someone could use a friend. Someone as pretty as yourself should not be sitting here crying juts because some ass of a man couldn't see what a rare gem you are" Linda found her-self crying again, and told him everything that had happened before and what was happening now. "Its ok" he said putting his arm around her "You should have left him before, he doesn't deserve you. Any man who would treat you like that deserves to die alone" he said moving closer to her. "Thank you, but I better go," she said getting up. "Don't go back to him, he'll always be the same," the man said taking her hand. "I have to" she said. "Well then I won't let you," he said pulling her close to him. "I believe she said she wants to go" a voice said from behind. "Dude, this has nothing to do with you. So you better leave" "When you're handling my wife like that, it has a lot to do with me. And I'll give you three seconds to let her go and get the fuck up out of here before I really get pissed. You should be grateful I'm giving you that much time" Vince said his face turning red and his hands already in fists. "A brute like him does not deserve you," the man said before walking away. Vince watched him until he was totally out of sight. Linda walked over to him and fell into his arms and cried. "I'm sorry, I should have just....." He held onto her tightly "Don't be, nothing is your fault, it's mine I should have gotten here faster. But he's right, I don't deserve you, you have been there for me all the time and the only thing I've done has been an ass. When I saw him with his hands on you, I just got so mad, but yet I got nervous thinking that someone like him could easily replace me" "I could never replace you, I love you too much" she said "I love you more then anyone could know, and I realized how much I've taken it for granted. Come on let's get out of here." He said taking her hand. "How'd you find me?" she asked as they walked back to the car. "You always come here when you're mad at me. And I always follow you here just to make sure you were all right" He said. "I'm glad you did" she smiled. He climbed into the car and she took hold of his hand. "Thank You" she said He smiled and started the car, The CD he had been listening to started back up again. One of the few men, who really new what love was, Neil Diamond and now Vince McMahon.  
  
Hello again, hello  
  
Just called to say 'hello'  
  
I couldn't sleep at all tonight  
  
And I know it's late  
  
But I couldn't wait  
Hello, my friend, hello  
  
Just called to let you know  
  
I think about you every night  
  
When I'm here alone  
  
And you're there at home  
  
Hello  
Maybe it's been crazy  
  
And maybe I'm to blame  
  
But I put my heart above my head  
  
We've been through it all  
  
And you loved me just the same  
  
And when you're not there  
  
I just need to hear  
Hello, my friend, hello  
  
It's good to need you so  
  
It's good to love you like I do  
  
And to feel this way  
  
When I hear you say  
  
Hello  
Hello, my friend, hello  
  
Just called to let you know  
  
I think about you every night  
  
And I know it's late  
  
But I couldn't wait  
  
Hello 


	4. chap 4

His fingers went swiftly across the strings, playing was what helped him the most during this time. He was pretty damn good at to. After all this is what he spent most of his time doing.  
  
And we're drowning you out   
  
in boasts of defection   
  
if everything was up to me I would be gone by the first sign   
  
the first sign of hope I'd be packed up and out of my way.  
  
And time has been spread so thin   
  
and its just hours till the day begins.   
  
And the things that are keeping you here are not keeping me here   
  
and the things that are keeping you here will keep me away.  
  
And you'll be sorry   
  
isn't that what they'll say.   
  
Don't follow your heart cause it just seems to get in your way.  
  
And don't ever leave here   
  
and mope at your leisure   
  
and straighten out your crease here   
  
and truth is in a tall beer.  
  
Are you drowning your fears   
  
in a glass of deception?   
  
When everything is easy than everything will be ok.  
  
When everything is easy than you won't be sad that you stayed.  
  
And time has been spread so thin   
  
and its just hours till the day begins.   
  
And the things that are keeping you here are not keeping me here   
  
and the things that are keeping you here will keep me away.  
  
And you'll be sorry   
  
isn't that what they'll say.   
  
Don't follow your heart cause it just seems to get in your way.  
  
"Eric!" the man said from the door.  
  
He stopped playing and looked up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be loud"  
  
"Its not that. Its that he's here"  
  
"Who's here?" Eric questioned putting the guitar down. "Eric, your father is here. As it was requested by your mother in her final will." He said.  
  
"Wait a second you expect me to go and live with a man, I've never met, who happens to be my father? No Hell no. I'm not going." Eric said.  
  
"Eric, you can't fight this. There is no getting out of it, so suck it up like the man your mother raised you to be and do as your told"  
  
"This sucks, you know that right. I can't believe this shit." Eric said throwing a shirt on the floor.  
  
"Yeah well Life can suck. But its up to you to make it better" Vince said walking in.  
  
"Okay" Eric said not really paying him much attention.  
  
"Yeah well, I guess this would be a good time to introduce myself. Umm I guess a simple way to put it is, I'm your father" Vince said.  
  
"You're my father?" Eric asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, and I know I have a lot to explain and we'll talk about that." Vince said.  
  
"Great, The man who invented fake wrestling is my father. Life just gets better and better" Eric said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, that's how it worked out. Now if you don't mind. I'll help you with your things and we'll be going." Vince said.  
  
"Yeah okay." Eric sighed.  
  
The drive to the airport was still neither of them knew what to say.  
  
"You play hockey Yes?" Vince asked remembering the picture.  
  
"I do, and If this is some lame way to start a conversation, you should really try harder" Eric said.  
  
"You know you can cut me a break okay. This is kind of new to me. So can you at least make the attempt to communicate here with me." Vince asked.  
  
"I'm going to say no" Eric said not paying Vince any attention.  
  
Vince sat quietly as they pulled into the airport. "This is our flight" Vince said stepping out.  
  
"You have your own plane?" Eric asked stepping out and looking at the jet.  
  
"Yeah, cool huh?" Vince smiled.  
  
"No, not really dude" Eric said walking by him.  
  
Vince threw his hands up, in a gesture of him giving up. And climbed upon the jet. Soon as they were off, Vince picked up the phone and called Linda at the house.  
  
"No, we should be there in an hour or so. No, he hates me. Okay, I'll see you then. Love you too" Vince smiled as he hung up.  
  
"So why are we flying again if you live in Connecticut?" Eric asked.  
  
"Saves time. So let me know why do are you giving me such a hard time? Why do you hate me?" Vince asked.  
  
"Cause you're a jackass." Eric said right out.  
  
"Talk to me here, let me know why I'm a jackass. I can't read minds here son." Vince said  
  
"You're a jackass cause I said you are. For example what kind of man, runs around on his wife and has a son with another women and then fails to recognize him" Eric snapped.  
  
"I knew that would come out. Listen, everyone does stupid things. I'm not saying your mother was stupid, but what I did was all right. And second of all I can't recognize what I don't know about. I would have done what was right, had your mother told me and not run off to New York to hide it. This was news to me junior, so don't jump on my back about something I can't control." Vince said with a little too much aggression.  
  
"Whatever just don't expect to me to start suddenly calling you daddy, cause in my eyes I have no father." Eric said looking out the window.  
  
" I don't expect anything, but one thing I do demand is that you start treating me with a little more respect and when we reach the house, you will treat my wife with the same respect."  
  
"I have no problems with her chief, its just you" He said. 


	5. chap 5

She turned the radio off. "Vince, How do we go about this? I mean before all our problems would go away with time, but I'm not saying this is a problem, but more or less a sudden surprise" He watched the road in front of him as they drove through the streets. Just like the change in the colors of the leaves, their lives would change too. "You know what Lin, I really don't know. My top priority was telling you and trying to figure out how you would take this, I haven't really thought about the long term effects." She looked at him, there was a softer side to him that few were able to witness, and she had seen it all the time when he was with her. And she knew that deep down he was the scared little kid that she knew many years back. "Well however you choose to handle this, I want to let you knew that I will be there with every step of the way. And I should apologize for not talking about this right away and getting so angry with you" "I should be the one apologizing. I never meant to hurt you the way I did and every day I kick my-self in the ass for it, and everyday I try to think of a new way to make it all up to you. And everyday I ask my-self how I got so lucky, to have such a wonderful person like your-self with me, to help me through everything, I just could never thank god enough." He said with a soft smile. "We're both lucky, we'll just leave it at that" she said returning the smile. "That we are. But also before I forget you should call Angela when we return home she was worried about you"  
  
"Why would she be worried? I was with her this morning." Linda asked. "Yeah I kind of called in a panic trying to find you earlier" Vince said. Linda laughed "She's probably flipping out right now, But I'll call her today"  
  
The doors were still unlocked and things were left the same from the night before. "Let me get you breakfast, while you go and shower" He said holding the door open for her. "All right, I'll be down in a few minutes" She said starting toward the stairs until he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. She smiled, as she found her-self wrapped in his arms. "Don't keep me waiting" He smiled at her. She put her arms around his neck. "I'll try not to" "I'm glad, Cause I wouldn't want to come after you" he said. "You know what Mac, they may not be a bad thing" she said leaning up and kissing him softly "But I'll be down shortly"  
  
Vince walked through the kitchen sorting through the mail as he went along. A semi large envelope grabbed his attention very quickly for it was addressed from New York, in which it could only mean it was from one person. This is nerve wrecking, I should just open it and get it over with, what am I waiting for. He sat at the table and opens it up. Pictures, certificates, and a letter fell out onto the table. He picked a picture of a small boy around the age of seven or eight on an ice hockey rink. The kid was cute, he was tall, had dark hair and blue eyes. He defiantly had the look of a McMahon in him. Vince picked up the letter.  
Vince, I always worried that something bad may happen to me and of course I was nervous about what would happen to my son, or should I say our son. I know this may be too much to handle and your probably asking your self why I never told you. Well there is a reason and a good one if you ask me. I didn't want to mess up your life more then what was already happening  
to you. I know you love Linda and I didn't want to be a problem. So I raised Eric the best I could and truthfully I think I did a good job that  
is up until now. If your reading this, it could only mean that I have passed on earlier then I should have. And there is no one in this world who I find fit enough to finish raising him. So I'm calling upon you. I'm not  
saying this is something you have to do, he could always go with his godparents, but I wanted you to know and thought you should decide. I don't mean, by any way to mess with your life now and if I have I'm sorry, but I  
had to do what I thought was correct.  
I'm sorry for any problems I've caused before and for any now.  
  
Emily  
  
"What do you have there?" Linda asked coming from behind him. He pushed them to the side so she could see what it was that had his attention. "A letter and some photos" Vince said as she went through them. "Well Vince there's no doubt about it, he looks like you. So where do you go from here?" she asked sitting next to him. "Its to New York, I have a son I have to pick up" he said looking down. 


	6. chap 6

Eric sat in the limo with his head phones on and moved to the beat of the music. "We'll be there is a few minutes" Vince said. Eric wasn't even paying attention and his music was too loud for him to even hear Vince. Vince pulled at the head phones. "What?" Eric asked. "I said we'll be there in a few minutes" Vince said. "I got ya" Eric said putting them back on  
  
"Angela, I have to go they just pulled in. Yes I'll call you later to let you know how it goes. Ok Bye" Linda said hanging up the phone. She walked out the back door to greet them. "How's it going?" She asked Vince as he greeted her with a kiss. "He hates me and would like to see me dead" Vince said. "I doubt that" Linda smiled. "It's not funny" Vince said. "I wasn't laughing at you sweetie" she said.  
  
Eric stepped out of the limo and looked around. Linda looked at him; he was the same cute kid in the pictures only a little more grown now. He had to be about six feet tall, by his build you can tell he was an athlete, his hair was a dark color of black that was in need of a cut and he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He walked over to where Vince and Linda were standing. "Good evening Mrs. McMahon. How are you?" He smiled. "Please do call me Linda. And let me welcome you. How was your trip in?" She asked. "Not to bad, thank you" "Well let's go inside, dinner will be done shortly. Until then you can get settled" She said "Let me help you with your stuff" Vince said grabbing some of his bags. "Thank you Vince" Eric said as if he was trained.  
  
They brought him to a room at the end of the hall, it was a rather large room with two walk in closets and a fully stocked bathroom. The room was equipped with a book shelf, a computer, a TV and a DVD player. And other necessary accessories. "Anything you need, just let us know." Vince said putting his bags down. " I'll be down in a moment" Linda said as Vince left. "So did Vince give you the you will respect my wife lecture?" She asked leaning against the wall. "No" He said pulling some things out of his bag. "You can tell me, he gives it to everyone. But I want you to know you can be honest and straight up with me, I won't hold it against anybody and anything you say Vince doesn't need to know." She said. "So you're telling me to be straight forward with you?" He asked stopping what he was doing. "That's exactly what I'm saying" "Well then let me say this, I already told him, I have no problems with you, but frankly he is a jackass and I don't really care for him much" Eric said. "Yeah you defiantly have his temper. But let me say this I know he is a jackass, god knows I've known him long enough. But maybe you should give him a chance, at least just some what of a chance. He can be an okay guy if you let him" She said. "I know you say that because you love him, but I see it hard to forgive him for what he did...." "Believe me, I thought I could never forgive him for what he did, but I came to accept that he did not to it with the intention to hurt anybody. And believe me he was not prepared for this, not by a long shot, so he's trying, all you have to do is try" She said. Eric looked down at the floor, "Why you being so nice to me? You don't have to do any of this for. I'm just a messed up kid and you accepted me. That's cool. And since you asked and since you've been cool with me, I'll at least make an attempt to try and give him a chance" he said. "That's all you have to do" She smiled "Dinner will be done soon, so get whatever your doing done and if you need a hand, I'll be happy to help you" She smiled as she left  
  
"Where were you all this time?" Vince asked as Linda entered the dining room. "We were talking about how much of a jack ass you are" She smiled. "You get a kick out of this don't you? Here I am trying to get along and he hates me and you're just laughing about it. Thanks" "That's what I'm here for" She smiled as she hugged him, "Come on, its time to sit and eat"  
  
"That will come off, as soon as you sit down" Vince said as Eric walked in with a bandanna tied around his head. "I know" He said pulling it off and sitting down. It was a very quite meal, Linda was hoping this would be their chance to try and talk but clearly it wasn't happening. "All right Vince break it down for me. What are the go's around here?" Eric asked. "The rules, there pretty simple. All music will be lowered after nine, curfew on a school night is ten, you will be on time for dinner, we are to be notified if your late at any time, and there will be times in which you will have to travel with us and there will be times in which you won't have to and if that is the case there is to be no guests. Common manners are to be applied at all times and there will be no cursing. Anything else I missed?' "I don't believe so, but let me say that on weekends there will be times in which I'm up all night, so I have the tendency to sleep in, I don't leave the house before noon and I don't do church" Eric said. "That's good cause neither do I, and sleeping in late is fine with me. Linda did I miss anything else?" "I don't believe so, but we'll have to play it as it comes along. But you do know the given drinking, drugs, any of that will not be tolerated" She said. "Yeah I understand that completely. But I do have one request. Whatever school I go to, I would really appreciate it, if it had a baseball and a soccer team." He asked. "That's not a problem" Vince said. "Good, now may I be excused?" He asked. "You may go" Vince said. "Thank You" He said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Well that was a start?" Linda said sitting on the couch. "It was. So what did you say to him?" Vince asked sitting next to her. "Nothing really. I just told him that he should give you a chance that's all" She smiled as he put his arm her. "Well let's hope that this will all work out. I really don't want him to hate me forever. You know what he called me; he called me the inventor of fake wrestling when I first met him. I wish you would have came with me, I really needed you there with me" He said. "Vince you are the inventor of fake wrestling" She said pushing his hair back "But I couldn't go with you and you know it, this was something you had to do on your own. But I'm here now and I can help you through the rough waters" "You always do" He said kissing her softly. "I am exhausted, how about we call it a night" "I couldn't agree more" she said.  
  
"We're calling it a night, is there anything you need? Anything I can help you with?" Vince asked sticking his head in the door. "No thanks" Eric said. "All right, Have a nice night" Vince said. "Night" Eric said Eric said playing with some notes on his guitar. "Just wanted to say good night" Linda said. "Is this something that goes on every night, where it takes like ten minutes to say good night?" He asked. "No this will be it. Tomorrow you want to show me what you can play on your guitar?" "Its mostly punk rock, but I think I can handle a little Berry Manilow?" He smiled. "Hey that's the first time I saw you smile, all right. And I'm not that old in which I can't handle a little punk rock, I know my Good Charlotte and MXPX. Night" She smiled as she left. He tried to finish what he was doing but started to laugh; he couldn't imagine someone like her even knowing who any of those bands were. 


	7. chap 7

"Morning." Linda said as Eric came through the kitchen. "Morning" He mumbled as he sat down at the table. "Can I get you something for breakfast?" She asked giving him a class of juice. "No thank you, I'm good." He said laying his head down on the table. "I'm taking you didn't sleep well. Neither did Vince, wait to you see how he acts when he doesn't sleep well." Linda laughed. "Ok." He mumbled.  
  
"I want to go back to bed" Vince said shuffling in. "But I have things to get done" He said hugging Linda. "Morning." "Here I got you some coffee" She smiled handing him the cup.  
  
"I'll never understand how you stay so happy all the time" He yawned and sat at the table. "No sleep either I guess" Vince said looking at Eric who was face down on the table. "No" he said not moving. "What something to eat? I can cook I'm pretty good at it too." Vince said opening the paper. "No, thank you I'm fine." He said. "All right, there is a school we're going to stop by today. I heard they have a good athletic department and buts it's a good school all around. It should be what you're looking for?" He said still reading. "Ok" Eric said. Vince looked at him and went back t his paper "Once upon a time in College Park Where they live life fast and they scared of dark There was a little by the name of Cris Nobody paid him any mind No one gave a shit Knowing he could rap No one lifted a hand So he went about his business and devised a plan Made a CD and then he hit the block 50 thousand sold Seven dollars a pop Hold the phone Three years later Steeped out the swamp With ten and a half gators All around the world on the microphone Leaving the booth smelling like Burberry cologne." He sang involuntarily. Not really paying attention to where he was. Linda and Eric were both looking at him now. "I was singing out loud again wasn't I?" He asked looking up from the paper. "You know sometimes I really worry about you." Linda said. "That makes two of us." Vince said.  
  
"It seems like a good school I'm sure you'll have no problems there." Linda said as they walked back into the house. "I think I'll be just fine there." He said following her in. " I want to hear you play go get your guiter." She said sitting down. "Yeah, Ok" He said running up the stairs to get it. He came back down and played with it for a while. "All right, I know a Rufus Wainwright song; it's a good one, other then that all I know is a lot of punk rock stuff. So here it goes, I sound kinda funny singing it but oh well." He said.  
Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe.  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind,  
Possessing and caressing me.  
  
Jai Guru Deva Om  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,  
They call me on and on across the universe.  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box,  
They stumble blindly as they make their way across the universe.  
  
Jai Guru Deva Om  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Sounds of laughter, shades of earth are ringing  
Through my open mind inciting and inviting me.  
Limitless, undying love, which shines around me like a million suns,  
And calls me on and on across the universe.  
  
Jai Guru Deva Om  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
  
Jai Guru Deva  
Jai Guru Deva  
Jai Guru Deva...  
  
Vince stood in the doorway and watched. "That was really good in fact that song was originally written and preformed by the Beatles." Linda said. "Yeah but not me" He said. "No, you sounded good, that was awesome" Vince said "But any ways, I have to make a run to the office. Are you interested in going?" He asked. "I don't know, I'm sure you much rather go and get work done." Eric said not really sure on weather or not he wanted to go. "I think it would be nice for you to go and see what we actually do, that there is more to it then being the inventor of fake wrestling." Linda said. "Right then I guess I'll come along." Eric said remembering that he called Vince the inventor of fake wrestling. "All right, let's go then." Vince said, "We should be home by supper time, I'll call if anything changes." He said kissing Linda before they left.  
  
"I hope you don't me changing the station." Eric said as he played with the radio. "No, listen to what you want." Vince said. They drove in silence for a while. "I'm not that bad of a guy am I?" Vince asked. "Yes you are. Don't think because I'm nice to you means that I've changed my views on you, Cause if you have then you've deceived. I still don't think any higher of then before." Eric said watching out the window. "You know you don't give people a break do you?" Vince asked. "No I don't. And don't expect change cause it's not going to happen." He said coldly. "I'm not one who's going to try and change who you are, I understand that, but damn can you at least pretend to be on the same page as myself, can you at least humor me and pretend. That's all I ask." Vince said. "I would have guessed that you would have a little more pride then that. But for my amusement, I'll pretend to like you" Eric grinned.  
  
"How are you today Mr. McMahon?" His secretary asked as he walked in. "Not to bad, I want you to meet Eric, he'll be coming around every now and then so get use to him." Vince said. "Who am I meeting? There is no one there." She said wondering if he had finally snapped or if he saw things she couldn't. He turned around and saw that Eric wasn't behind him anymore. "Where the hell did he go?" Vince asked stepping out into the hall.  
  
"Listen pal, you best let me go." Eric said as security grabbed him by the arm. "Listen kid, I don't know who you are or how you got up here, but you need to leave before you really get in trouble" Shane said standing there watching as security pulled him off. "Listen to me when I tell you I know Vince." Eric protested. "Right Kid, I know George, that's not going to work." Shane smiled. "Do you think I would make that shit up? When I say I'm the man's son, I think it would be best to listen to me" Shane laughed "Get him out of her." Security pulled him out of the building and let him out the door "Don't come back kid."  
  
"Shane help me out here, Have you by some chance see a kid this high, attitude problem." Vince said stepping into Shane's office. "Yeah, I just had security toss him out. He was all up in here acting like he belongs here and saying that....." "Shane you did what?" Vince said cutting him off. "I had him thrown out, Why?" Shane asked as Vince took off out the door.  
  
Vince ran down to the first floor and went outside. He found Eric sitting on the car. "Yeah this was really a trip to remember." Eric said as Vince walked up. "I'm really sorry about that. Security around here is rather tight and I shouldn't have turned my back on you like that, I should have kept an eye out." "Yeah well whatever, there's nothing that can be done now, what's done is done." Eric said still sitting there. "Pops! Hey what's going on?" Shane asked catching up to his father. "Who's this?" He asked noticing Eric sitting on the car. "Shane, I want you to meet Eric. Eric this is Shane. Two of you better get use to each other. Your brothers" Vince said waiting for the after shock. "I'm sorry, I thought you said brothers." Shane said. "I did Shane, Eric here is your brother and Eric this is Shane." Vince said. "Yeah I know who he is. The man who had my ass bounced from the building." Eric said. "What did I tell you abut cursing? This is something we're going to work on." Vince said. "Yeah sorry bout that." Eric mumbled. "Ok wait one moment. You're saying he is my brother, but I don't get it. Did I miss something here?" Shane asked. "Yeah you did and it's a long story. So how about you and Marissa come by for dinner and if you here from Stephanie, I would like to be the one to talk to her about this so let's keep it here." Vince said. "Okay, I'll call Marissa and inform her, but I'm still confused." Shane said. "It will take some time, but until then I'll talk to you later. We're heading home." Vince said. 


	8. chap 8

"How'd things go?" Linda asked as they walked in through the door. Vince walked past her and went up stairs. "That bad huh?" Linda asked Eric who was still standing there from when they walked in. "I guess you could say that, it was not really one of my better moments, but hey what can I say." Eric said sitting on the stairs. "So what went on there? I thought I was hoping that maybe the two of you would talk." Linda said. "Well I was thrown out of the building by your son, who then found out who I was and looked at me as if I came out of hell and was trying to destroy the world." He said. "Well don't worry about it everything will be straightened out. Shane is just Shane he looks at people like that all the time." "I have some things I want to get done. But I'm going go for a walk." He said getting up. "Be careful." Linda said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
Vince was face down on the bed, his head covered with a pillow. She straddled him across his back. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked starting to rub his back. "What hasn't gone wrong?" He mumbled. "Things could not have gone that bad." She said. "Really, he was thrown out of the building by Shane, who then when I tried to tell him, looked as if I was such a horrible person. But before all this happened, Eric informed me that he'll never like me. So I threw aside my pride, my dignity and asked him to at least pretend." He said. "Things will change once Shane and everyone else understands the story, they'll be just fine." She said. Vince turned himself so that he was now on his back and she was sitting on his stomach. "I don't get it, I've tried everything to get him to at least come to terms with me, but nothing seems to be getting through. He took to you real quick and to be honest I'm jealous of the relationship you have with him." He said rubbing her hand. "Vince you have to see that he is very angry with you and it most likely will take awhile all you can do is be patient. I was rather surprised on how quickly he took to me. But as I said don't worry about it, things will play themselves out." "I hope so, But uh Shane and Marissa will be here for dinner tonight, and sooner or later I'll have to tell Steph and then she and Paul will be here and then maybe things will play out after its all out and in the open." "Everything will be fine." She said. "I know, as long as I've got you everything will be good" He smiled as he rolled over causing her to fall onto the bed. "We need to get ready for dinner." She smiled. "Dinner's not going to start without us we have all the time in the world." He grinned. "Well you'll have to wit till later and then I'll have something special for you" He rolled over outing all his weight on his elbows, so that he covered her. "What if I don't want to wait till later?" He asked. She pulled him down closer to her and kissed him, "You'll just have to." She smiled. "All right" He smiled getting up. "So how much later?" He asked as he put his arm around her waist as they walked down the hall. "Later" she smiled. "All right, I can wait. But maybe this will speed things up?" He said pulling her up to him and kissing her. Eric walked by them and shut the door as he entered his room. "Where was he?" Vince asked. "Outside." She answered. "I'll be down in a moment." He said as he let her go. "All right." She smiled as he head back towards Eric's room.  
  
He stopped in front of the door and knocked. "Yeah, come on in." Eric answered. "I just came in to see how everything was?" Vince said. "Everything is fine." "You like the neighborhood. Its not a bad place to live, I know its not what your use to but you'll see its all right" Vince said. "Yeah I saw that." "Okay. Well as you know Shane and his wife will be here shortly so get cleaned up." Vince said leaving. "Vince! Can I ask you a question?" Eric called out causing him to stop. "You can ask me anything." Vince said turning around. "You really love Linda don't you?" Eric asked. "Of course I do, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her." "Then why did you, I mean you know?" Eric stuttered. "Yeah I know what your asking and the truth is I really don't know why, I guess I took what I had for granted. I never really forgave myself for it." "All right that's all, you can carry on now." Eric said.  
  
"So what went on up there?" Linda questioned when he came down. "He questioned my love for you and I told him I would die for you." Vince said as the door opened.  
  
"Hi mom." Shane said walking in and hugging her. "Shane, how are you?" Linda asked. "Not bad." Shane said. "All right, so what's this all about? Cause trying to get anything from Shane is like trying to talk to a wall." Marissa said. "Lets go into the living room and we'll talk about this until its time for dinner." Linda said.  
  
They all had a seat and waited for Vince to start. "Its like this you see. Its goes back to when we first started the company and I was always gone and things were stressful and that's when I first had an affair." Vince said. "So this goes back before 94, this was what 83, 84?" Shane asked. "Yeah, it didn't last long. But it was just long enough." Vince said. "Long enough for what?" Marissa asked. "He has a son, he just found out about." Linda said. "After all these years he's just finding out, that's a little ridicules don't you think? The boy would have to be 14, 15 years old depending on the year I don't really know. But that's not my point." Marissa said. "We understand what your saying, but the problem is that his mother died and as the father Vince had a choice on what was to be done. Either he take him in or he goes with his god parents." Linda said. "And you took him. That's whom I met in the building and in the parking lot earlier today." Shane said. "That's what it is." Vince said. "I don't understand pops, you never see this kid up until now an yet." "I did what was right Shane, I don't back away from my responsibilities." Vince said cutting him off. "I know what I did was a mistake, but I will never call him a mistake, he is a part of this family, but I will call him my son." Vince said. "If your parents are happy about this, then I will treat him the same as I do with everyone else." Marissa said "Thank you that's greatly appreciated and I'm sure you'll like him." Linda said. "Well Shane, what do you say?" Vince asked. "I'll do my best." Shane said. "That's all we ever asked." Linda said. "All right then, I say we sit down and eat. And if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll meet you all in there." Vince said getting up. "No need to go anywhere Vince, I'm comin." Eric said coming down the stairs. "Oh well then, Shane, Marissa. I want you to meet Eric." Vince said still standing. "Yeah Shane and I have already met. But Marissa it's nice to meet you." Eric smiled. "Its nice to finally meet you, Vince was just telling us about you." Marissa said. "I should apologize for earlier today. I didn't know and now I feel like an ass. But I'm hoping we can ignore all that and be friends." Shane said extending his hand. "No problem, I understand." Eric said shaking Shane's hand. "Great, lets eat." Linda smiled getting up.  
  
They all sat around the table, questions were given to Eric and he answered them freely. Vince and Shane talked, as Marissa kept talking with Eric and Linda.  
  
"Mom, Dad. I thought I would drop in." Stephanie said walking in. "Who are you?" She asked. "Would you accept the answer of The Pope?" Eric said. "I'm going to say no, now who are you?" She asked again. "I'm Eric. Your brother" He said. 


	9. 9

"That's a good one now really who are you?" Steph asked. "Steph what he said is true. Eric there is your brother." Marissa said. "Oh Ok. I now you said I should visit more often but I didn't think I was gone that long." Steph said. "We're finished in here why don't we move back into the living room and we can explain to Stephanie the story." Linda said. "I think that would be best." Vince said getting up. "If you don't mind, could I be excused from it all?" Eric asked. "It would be best if you stayed for awhile." Vince said. "Actually you can go if you wish" Linda said at the same time as Vince. "Yeah that happens a lot." Shane said. "Or I we could flip a coin." Eric said still waiting on an answer or not he could be excused. "I think he should stay awhile." Vince said. "But he has a day and a half tomorrow there is no use in keeping him down here with useless talk." Linda argued. "All right, you can go if you want." Vince said. "Thank You. Shane, Marissa it was nice talking with you. Stephanie I hope we'll get to talk real soon. Other then that have, a nice night." Eric said leaving the room. "All right so who's going to explain this to me?" Steph asked sitting down. "Dad has a son he didn't know about until recently. That's about it." Shane said. "And that's it, we're just expected to say oh ok nice to meet you, welcome to our family?" Steph said. "Yes you are. I understand that this is going to be a big adjustment, but here's life lesson, deal with it, things do not always go as planned and the only thing you can do is live with it." Vince said. "Vince I think you might have had a little to much to drink at dinner. Steph are you staying here tonight?" Linda asked. "Yeah I am." Steph said. "All right, well I'm turning in, Steph we can really talk in the morning it's been a long day for all of us." Linda said. "Yeah okay, I'm going to sit and talk with Shane for a little bit longer before he goes." Steph said. "All right, good night Shane, Marissa be careful driving home and we'll see you tomorrow." Linda said. "Night Marissa, Shane. Steph in the morning we'll explain this more." Vince said getting up and following Linda.  
  
Steph waited till they were both gone up stairs. "They're joking right? They can't honestly expect us to just suddenly take this all in and accept it. I mean this kid comes from nowhere and now we all have to deal with it? How can we be so sure the he's actually dad's?" Steph said. "Steph please, he looks it and you should see the attitude this kid can get when pissed, yeah there is no doubt he belongs to dad. But I do agree with you on us to suddenly have to deal with it as he said. But you really missed the speech I got before." Shane said. "I think you two are over reacting here. You have to look at it this way, this kid has just been thrown into a whole different environment and has no clue what's going to happen next, this is not to kind of family you just jump into. So maybe you should give him a break." Marissa said. "Well I don't care what they say, I'm going to keep an eye on him." Steph said.  
  
"Oh what a day." Vince said flopping down on the bed and closing his eyes. "You can say that again." Linda said walking into their bathroom. "Its looks as if the only person who really is going to give any kind of support here is Marissa." He said. "They'll come around, we raised them better then that." Linda's voice traveled from the bathroom. "Hope so." Vince mumbled. He started to drift asleep. He opened his eyes when he felt Linda kiss him softly. "All though I was very impressed with the talk you gave Shane." "Don't I get a reward for impressive talks?" He grinned. "Well I did make a promise and I'm pretty good on keeping them" She smiled. "Just another reason why I love you." He said. "Well I'll give you a few more." She grinned.  
  
"They're sleeping in late." Steph said checking the clock. "I don't know. This is early for me." Eric said sitting down with a bowl of cereal. "Take it from me, Its ten thirty, by this time they're up and already starting on a new plot on how the revolutionize the business." Steph said making small talk with him, since he was the only one up besides her. "What they do with their time is not my business." He said going through the paper. "That's mine." Vince said walking through and grabbing the paper. "That's fine, but this part belongs to me." Eric said pulling the sports section away. "Today I'll let that pass, try it tomorrow and you'll lose a hand." Vince said sitting down with his coffee and the paper. "I'll take my chances." Eric said. "Have you guys eaten?" Linda asked walking in still in her robe. "I'm good." Eric said reading the sports and finishing off what was left of his cereal. "Steph how about you?" She asked pouring herself some coffee. 'No some of us actually got up this morning." Steph said. "Its our house, we can sleep till whatever time we see fit." Vince said "Somebody got some last night." Eric mumbled to himself, but it was loud enough for Steph to hear, who started to laugh. "Do I amuse you?" Vince asked puzzled on why she burst into laughter. "No." Steph said. "I saw that there is a park about a half mile from here, I'm going to go and play some ball." Eric said placing his bowl in the dishwasher. "Want a ride?" Vince asked. "No, I can walk. It's not far." "You know I haven't been down there in a long time, mind if I come along?" Steph asked not really wanting to sit around with her parents all day. "I don't care." Eric said. Both Eric and Stephanie said their good byes and went out the door. "Didn't even have to get out of bed this morning." Vince said putting the paper down. "We haven't changed so there's no reason why we can't go back." Linda said. "There's no stopping me." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her along.  
  
"So where you from?" Steph asked as they walked down the street. "New York." "That's cool, I live in New York when I'm not on the road. I like it there." Steph said. "Yeah but I'm sure you don't live in the same parts in which I grew up. I'm not saying I'm ghetto and all, but it wasn't far from it." Eric said. "Is that why you're more of an independent person?" Steph asked. "I was more trouble then anything, but you learn quickly." Eric said. "So how are you taking the change and all? This is no New York, frankly its kinda of boring." "I find ways to keep my self amused." Eric said dribbling the ball. "So what was it like when you found out you had to change everything to this?" She asked. "I didn't actually find out until I met Vince, in which I told him I wasn't going to pretend that I was all happy go lucky about it and I made myself pretty damn clear that I really could care less for him." He said handing her the ball. Steph walked a bit before she said anything. "Yeah I can understand why you would hate him. It took mea long time to forgive him for what he did to the family. But mom, saw something we didn't, I guess. She saw how he truly felt and forgave him." "That's because she is a great person and she took to me right away and I really did appreciate that, cause she really didn't have to but she gave me a chance. But back to the thing about you forgiving your father is that why you don't like me, because I'm the result of something bad?" He asked as they stepped onto the court. "I never said I didn't like you." Steph said tossing him the ball. "Ah, But you and Shane do agree that you don't really trust me. But hey that's cool, I'm juts a strange kid coming from nowhere who got thrown into the middle of your picture perfect family. I can understand that." Eric said shooting the ball and watching it bounce off the backboard. "So you heard that?" Steph asked feeling bad for some of the things she said. "I hear everything, I may not be in the room or even on the same floor, but I know what goes on and what is said. Just like I know that Vince told Shane, that I'm not a mistake but his son. Yeah that was very impressive and I'll give him props for it, but that still doesn't change my view on him." Eric said as he watched her shoot the ball and it go in. "I judged to soon that's all. I wouldn't say something like that now, that I know you a little better. I hope we can be friends and you can come and talk to me whenever you need to." Steph said sincerely. "That was better then Shane's. I can tell he doesn't like me. But you sounded as if you meant it and I'll take your word." Eric said. "Thanks cause I did mean it." Steph said. "You know I can give you a few pointers, I used to play when I was younger." She said as she watched another one of us shots go over the board. "No I'm good. I like to play like this." Eric grinned when he saw two other guys from the next court come over.  
  
"I can't believe you hustled those guys out of their money." Steph said as they started back to the house. "And a watch." Eric said. "Still, that was clever but be careful cause something like that can get ya shot one day no matter where you at." Steph said. "I know and it happens. But I would greatly appreciate it if you failed to mention this to Vince and Linda. Vince I could care less if he go pissed over something like this, but I would hate to disappoint Linda." "I can't believe the effect she has on you. She does that to everyone I don't know how she does it, but it's amazing." Steph laughed. "Yeah well just let me know you got my back." Eric said. "I won't tell, but speaking of her comes the two of them now." Steph said pointing out that Vince and Linda were walking towards them.  
  
"Nice to see you two getting along so well." Vince said. "Nice to see you finally gotten out of bed." Eric once again mumbled. "What?" Vince asked. "I can't believe we played so long." Eric said trying to cover up his tracks. "Right, any way we thought we'd come and see how everything was going." Vince said. "Things are fine, we talked a bit and had some fun." Steph said. "That's great, I'm glad to see that the two of you were able to talk and get along without the help of us." Linda said. "Yeah well it wasn't that hard." Eric grinned. 


	10. 10

"What happened to not trusting him?" Shane asked as he drove down the highway. "Shane I got to talking to him a bit more and maybe he's not what we think he is?" Steph sitting at home was twirling the phone wire around her hand. "So where is he today?" Shane asked. "Mom brought Eric to school today, it's his first day and dad is around here somewhere, I don't know I lost track of him. I think actually that Eric has brought mom and dad a lot closer these days; I don't know what it is. I swear this morning they were in the kitchen, they tried to make it look as if they were talking, but you can tell by the grin on dad's face they had been up to more then talking. It was cute, just like two kids getting caught." Steph laughed. "Steph let's focus here." Shane said rather annoyed. "Shane I think that if you talked to him, you would see he's no threat. Or maybe he's threat to you. You being dad's only son now have some competition." Steph smirked knowing that would really piss him off. "Get real Steph." Shane said hanging up. Steph laughed when she realized he hung up on her. "I knew something was bothering you Shane-o"  
  
1 Year and a half later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe this." Vince said walking into his office. "Can't believe what?" Linda asked who was sitting at his desk. Vince smiled, "That we have to be here today?" We've been gone for two days and now meeting after meeting." "Actually Vincent, I canceled the next meeting and the rest of the day, just so we can go to Eric's soccer game." Linda said getting up and walking over to him. "Did you really?" He asked wrapping his arms around her. "I did indeed. I know how important it is for you to keep active with him, and I figured being gone last week and two days this week, you just might need some time away." She smiled. "Always thinking ahead. Thank You." He smiled as he kissed her; a knocking at the door quickly interrupted them. "Can I have a moment of your time?" Shane asked sticking his head, he took notice that he interrupting his parents. "Actually Shane, your mother and I were on our way out, you can walk with us, or you can come with us. We're going to a soccer game." Vince said helping Linda with her jacket. "Umm I'll pass really. And I guess I can wait till tomorrow." Shane said leaving. "You know Shane, don't think I haven't took notice that you're not really making an attempt here. Everyone else has seemed to adjust, except for you. What's going on?" Vince asked. "Nothing, I just don't that Eric and I are in the same book. We're different that's all." Shane said leaving. "I don't get it Lin, I start to make progress with Eric and I feel like I'm losing Shane in the process. This one of those lose, lose situations isn't it." Vince asked. "Not this one, this is just Shane being stubborn and not really trying. That's all." She said sadly wishing that Shane were a little better then that.  
  
"Vince, Linda over here." Angela waved from her seat. "Nice to see you Angela." Vince smiled as he sat next to Linda. "Did we miss much?" Linda asked viewing the field of players. "No it just started a few moments ago. Eric is right there number twenty- five. That's my niece right they're the goal keeper." Angela smiled brightly. "I didn't know Emily was playing this year." Linda said "Yeah she tried to get an all girls team, but it don't work out well, the school didn't want to have one I guess. But that's my girl." Angela smiled. "You should be proud, that's not easy rolling with the boys." Vince said. "Oh believe me playing on the boys team does not bother her." Angela said as Vince and Linda laughed.  
  
"That was an interesting game." Angela said as they walked across the field. "Where's Vince?" Eric asked. "He went to go get the car and he's meeting us up front." Linda said. "Is he upset my by actions?" Eric asked. "Punching the kid in the face was not really the smartest thing to, Duh!" Emily said pushing him a bit. Eric laughed, "He had it coming." "But still I don't think your father is all to happy, he's not mad. I think he's more disappointed that you would do something like." Linda said. "I'll see you later Lin. We're gonna go and eat." Angela waved as they walked off. "Bye, I'll talk to ya later." Linda waved back, she looked at Eric and could tell something was on his mind, "Go ahead and say it." "I would want to disappoint Vince now would I." Eric said. Linda stopped. "What's going on? I thought the two of you were getting somewhere." "I don't know... I just feel as if I have to up hold this standard that he has. This McMahon thing I don't know. Its like... he doesn't look at me the way he does Steph and Shane. " Eric said putting his bag down. Linda sighed. "Eric listen, Vince holds high standards for everyone, especially me. And you learn to live with them, but weather or not his standards are met he doesn't stop caring or loving you. Believe me he loves you just as much as Shane and Stephanie. Would he be here if he didn't? He canceled all his meetings to be here. Now that's says something." "This is so hard." Eric said wiping his face with his shirt. Linda felt bad she could see the tears in his eyes." I want to hate him for what he did, but in a way I'm glad he came for me. I really like it here. You've treated me greatly and I could never thank you enough. I truly don't want to disappoint you and my father. It's hard living up to what Shane and Stephanie already set." Linda hugged him, "You have nothing to live up to, what Shane and Stephanie did is what they did. Don't try to follow their path. You a great kid, make you own path and be happy. And no matter what Vince and I are never disappointed with anything you do. We're very happy you came into our lives." "I know I certainly am." Vince said from behind them. "And if I put the pressure on you, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. And I am very proud of you no matter what you do. If I don't tell you enough I love you, you are my son, no matter what I will always be there for you from no on." Eric hugged him, "Thanks.... Dad" Vince smiled, "Lets go. I'm starving." He put his arm around Linda and kissed her neck "I love you" Eric grabbed his bags and they headed towards the car. Vince reached over with his free hand and smacked Eric upside the head. "Don't be punching people." 


	11. 11

"I'm worried." Linda said as she shut the door to their bedroom. They had gone out after the soccer game and had just returned home. "I know I bite, But I promise tonight I won't," Vince said looking serious.  
Linda laughed as she hung her jacket in the closet. "Vince I'm trying to be serious. Can we talk here for a moment about this." Vince smiled and sat down on a chair by the window. "Okay, I'm in my serious mode here. What are you worried about?" He asked un-tied his shoe. "Vince I 'm worried about Eric, they way he kind of broke down today isn't really a good thing. He's holding every thing in he was truly up-set. Maybe we're throwing him into too much to soon." "Linda it's been over a year, I know our life is not the easiest thing to live. And maybe I've put on to much pressure. But what can I do?" He asked throwing his socks in the laundry basket. "You know I can't tell you what to do all the time." "But I like when you do especially when we're." "Vince, Focus, just a little bit longer, " she smiled. "All right, all right. I don't know. We never had this problem with Shane or Stephanie." He said sitting back on the chair. "This is a whole different situation. He's been thrown into a whole different world. He knew he never had to impress his mother, he knew she loved him, maybe he's trying to find an acceptance here, even after a year." He didn't say anything for a moment and just thought about what he could do. "I'll take care of it," he finally said. "What are you going to do?" She asked him sitting on the bed. "I'm not really sure, but something will come to me."  
  
Eric got up for school, he hated going to school in Greenwich. Everybody dressed the same. The chino pants and the button down shirts, by god some of them wore those damn sweater vests. Eric shuddered at wearing something like that and for the last year, he tried to stick with the norm, but he had finally had enough of it. He went into the kitchen no one was up yet, this as a first. He knew that normally they went to the office after he left for school and with them not being up, he'd have no trouble with the way he dressed today. He was rather comfortable and felt like himself again. The cargo jeans with his orange vans on, he had on a shirt that said bad karma with a navy blue long sleeve underneath. He grabbed his Fox racing hoodie and left. He stepped onto the school property and was immediately greeted by a jumping Emily. "We dare to be different," she laughed. She had dressed somewhat the same only girlier like. "Why not." He said tightening the bandanna around his head and pulling his head phones up.  
  
Linda walked passed Vince's secretary and walked into his office. "We have to go," she said sternly. "What did I do? It's only three o'clock." Vince asked he left his office at four thirty regularly. "No we have to go to the school, they have Eric in the office and they're holding him until we get there." "What happened?" Vince asked as he got up and gathered his things. "They won't say. Just that we have to go get him."  
  
Vince and Linda walked into the office Emily was sitting there waiting for her parents. "You aunt is going to kill you when she hears about this," Vince said. "We didn't do anything seriously wrong." Emily said. "We'll be the judge of that," Linda said. They walked into the principal's office and Eric sat there waiting. Vince grinned when he saw him. Linda on the other hand didn't look too happy. "So what are we looking at?" Vince asked sitting down. "Eric if you could please step outside." Linda said. He got up and moved rather quickly. "So what happened?" Vince asked again. "Well here at the school we like to keep things under control and keep an eyes on all our students. Eric is a very important member of our athletic department." The principal started. "Bring on the point on why we're here," Vince said annoyed. "Vince let the man speak." Linda said correcting him. "Yes well any way, today we caught Eric and Emily skateboarding down the hall, and all though it's not written, it's not a loud. We also are concerned that the way he was dressed might have a negative impact on our other students. As you see most of our students dress formally. The way Eric was dressed might have them worried that he may cause trouble." "Are you saying that the way Eric dresses scares the other students? Or is it scaring you that you have two kids who dare to be different, not follow everyone else. WE don't put a block on Eric's creativity; we are certainly not going to put a block on his personality. What kind of neo-nazi school are you trying to run? Trying to kill those who are different. Taking away his indivuality will not work with me," Vince said angry that this guy was saying that Eric could be trouble cause of the way he dressed. "Mr. McMahon we like for our students to be who they are, we have great art programs and theater clubs. But what we ask is that they not wear who they are on their sleeve." The principal said. "Do you have Eric's skateboard?" Linda asked calmly. "Yes I do. You may have it." He said handing it to Linda. Linda stood up. "Well we see the problem and we'll fix it immediately. As of right now Eric will no longer be a part of you school, so you can take your conforming ways and stick it." Linda said turning on her heel and leaving. Vince was shocked and he laughed, "That's my wife." They walked out and Eric was sitting there waiting. "I'm sorry." He said looking down. "Don't be." Linda said walking by him, "also clean out your locker, I won't have you here." "What?" Eric asked surprised "I'm really sorry, please don't send me some where else." Linda stopped, "Eric, I won't have you in a school that feels threatened by who you are. If they have a problem with the way you dress, if they have a problem with who you are, they have a problem with us." "Oh okay." Eric said not sure of what had happened, he looked to Vince for an answer. "So what does this mean?" "It means your going to a different school where you can wear whatever the hell you want and not have a problem for it." Eric smiled and nodded his head. "Then why is it you looked rather pissed when you walked in" He asked Linda who seemed a lot better then before. "I didn't think it was something like that, I though it was something serious, I didn't give it a chance I do apologize." "Oh okay." He said.  
  
They arrived back at the house and Shane was waiting inside for them. "Why did you leave early? No one knew what happened. I went to talk to you and you were gone. Your secretary said you left in a hurry." "We had to go to the school to pick up Eric." Vince said. "Dressed like that." Shane grinned, "What'd he do?" "What you mean what'd I do?" Eric asked. "The school normally doesn't accept clothes like that." Shane said. "Like what? You know I don't get you man. You say let's be friends, I knew you were bullshit when you said. You do nothing but give me a hard time, hassle me and why? Cause I'm different, cause I'm not and up tight ass like yourself." Eric said in defense of himself. "You're going to let him talk like that?" Shane asked his parents who were standing there. Vince just stood there. " So Lin, how about them Yankee's?" "There not doing so bad, George must be happy." Linda said following Vince into the kitchen. "I'm not going to deal with you, you ain't worth my time." Eric said walking away. "Worth the time, you're not worth anybodies time. You come up here acting like you belong." "I didn't ask to come up here. I didn't ask for a damn thing. I was happy where I was at." Eric said pissed off. "Yeah I heard all about that, what you some thug straight off the street. Tough guy eh? Not afraid to tell Vince that you could care less about him, coming here and bringing your attitude with you like your something big." "Yeah you got real big set there don't ya Shane. You can pick on the kid, who loses his mother, ya real big. Pick on the kid who all his life never thought he had a father and had to play the though guy to survive. You grew up on the streets outside that door. Real though growing up in Greenwich, Connecticut. I'm sure daddy made sure you never got a real ass kickin. Why don't you have your driver take you home. You don't belong anywhere near me." Eric said walking away. "The only one out of place here is you. You're not a McMahon, go back where you came from. You don't belong here, go find another guy to call daddy, I'm sure there are others besides Vince." Shane said "Whatever dude. Eric said going up stairs. "Linda I think you better inform you son it's time for him to go." Vince said from the doorway. "Shane." She started. "I heard him. At least now I know where I stand in this family." Shane said. "What happened to the son we raised? Cause what I just saw, was not him." Linda said. "I'm leaving." Shane said walking out the door. "Shane, you better learn that Eric is going no where. You better understand that he is your brother and he is just as much of a McMahon as you are. If you can't come to terms with that then I don't know if I want you to come around," Vince said standing his ground and letting it be known that Eric is his son no matter what.  
  
Over the next week, Eric changed schools and had become really quiet not talking to anyone. Steph went with him on a trip to the mall and he still hadn't said anything. Normally he and Steph got a long well but he wasn't the same after his ordeal with Shane. "How'd it go Steph?" Vince asked when they returned home. "I don't know, I guess what Shane said really got to him, all he used were one word sentences." She said concerned about him, she had really grown to like him, especially now that he had chose to be himself. "That's all he does around here, your mother tried to talk to him. I tried talking to him and we got nothing," Vince said disappointed that Steph couldn't get through to him. "What happened at the mall?" "Well he had blond added to his hair, it looks cute. He was going for blue, but I talked him out of it and instead he got.a piercing." She said quietly. "A what? Where Steph?" Linda asked. "Its not some crazy piercing, it was his ear, three of them to be exact." Steph said inching away from her parents. "It doesn't look bad, I swear." "He is not to go anywhere with you again." Vince said.  
  
They sat down for dinner and Eric just sat there eating in silence, on a good day he would talk all through the meal. Frankly Vince missed that. "You hair looks good," Linda said trying to get him to talk. "Thanks." He said without even looking up. "Let me see your ear," Vince said wanting to see. Eric turned his head so Vince could see the piercing. "Didn't that hurt?" "No." Eric said continuing to eat. "You plan on getting more?" Vince asked. "Yes." "You know Eric, this is a very one sided conversation here, can you at least say more then on or two words." "Sorry about that." He said. "Eric you can be excused if you'd like," Linda said.  
  
"He'll get over it." Linda said after he left. "It doesn't look it, its starting from step one here. I could kill Shane for what he said." Vince said angrily. "Well we better do something quickly then. Not even Steph got to him, she gets to everybody." "I know that." Vince said, "let's hope nothing worse comes from this." 


	12. 12

"Vince, Eric isn't in his room. I went in to check on him and he's not there, it looks like no one's been in there all night." Linda said rushing into the room. "Maybe he left for school." Vince said trying to sound calm. "At six thirty in the morning I doubt it." "Okay don't panic, I'll drive around and check the neighborhood. Wait until school starts and call to see if he's there. Relax." Vince said getting up and leaving. "Hey Mr. McMahon is Eric ready?" Emily said walking up the driveway. Because of the incident at the school, Emily's parent's thought it would be wise also to remove her from the school. And now that Eric and Emily were both going to the same school again, they would walk in the mornings. Sometimes they would skate, but normally they walked. They had become close friends. "No, He's not in the house and I'm guessing you haven't seen him either have you?" Vince asked. "Would I be standing here asking you if he's ready if I had." She asked. "Hey I could ask. I'm on my way towards the school let me give you a ride." Vince said opening the car door. "Yeah okay." She said jumping. Vince circled around the block, checked the schoolyard, checked the park, he was no- where around. Vince returned home and was hoping that she may have had better luck. When he got home, there was a police car in the driveway. Vince's heart was pounding as he ran into the house, something had happened. Please just let him be in trouble Vince thought as he walked and found two police officers and Linda in the kitchen. Vince's heart started to race, there was no Eric, and Linda looked sick with bad news. Please don't let it be anything bad, not to any of my kids, none of them deserve it, it should be me. "Officers what can I help you with?" Vince asked. "Vince you should sit down." Linda said quietly. "I'm fine as I am, what's going on?" Vince asked again. "Mr. McMahon we got a 911 call from a home not to far away from here. The call was made from your son Shane's house. Apparently there was an intruder. Your Shane was knocked un-conscious and your other son Eric was shot. They were rushed to Mosses Taylor Hospital. Your son is in critical condition." The officer said. "Thank You" Vince said weakly cutting the officer off. "We'll leave you folks, so you can get going. We're very sorry." They said as they left. Vince stood there shocked for a moment. "Vince, we should go." Linda said, but he just stood there. "Vince." "I'm going to be sick." Vince said sinking to one knee before she grabbed him. "Be sick in the car, right now we have to go." She said pulling him to his feet.  
  
Linda rushed to the hospital Vince was still in his state of shock up until he threw up along the side of the road. Marissa was waiting for them in front and led them in. She told them Shane had a concussion and would be fine in a week. But she had no news on Eric because the doctors wouldn't talk to her about him. Vince grabbed the first doctor he saw and started questioning him about the health. Unfortunately he didn't have the answers and neither did the nurses, they would have to sit and wait like everybody else.  
  
Vince paced back and forth for a while, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know something, what was going on. He walked down into the room where Shane was at and sat besides him. "Shane.what a mess we got ourselves into," he said looking down at his hands, which were trembling. "I'm sorry Shane. This is all my fault; I wish I could turn back time and make everything different. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy that Eric was around. I am. It makes me feel good that someone still need me. You and Steph are all grown up, you'll have families of your own and you'll forget about dear old dad." "I highly doubt we'll ever forget about you." Shane said quietly. "But dad I have to tell you what happened." "Shane not now, when you're up to it you can." Vince said. "I have to. Dad Eric saved my life. I don't know what he was doing there at that time, but someone had broken into the house, I caught the guy while he was in the house, he pulled a gun and was about to shot me, when out of no where Eric came and pushed me out of the way. I could have been dead" Shane said tears building up in his eyes. "He didn't have to, after all I said to him. I'm the one who should be sorry. Tell me he's all right. Please tell me nothing bad has happened. Only if we had been in New York at the apartment, none of this would have ever happened." "Vince, Linda needs to see you. Its about Eric." Marissa said appearing in the doorway.  
  
Vince got up and walked out. Linda was standing there waiting for him. "I talked to the doctor who worked on Eric. He said that Eric is still in critical condition. They say he lost a lot of blood, he took it right to the chest and that he's very lucky to even be alive," she said as tears rolled down her face. He pulled her into his arms as she cried. He bit down on his bottom lip trying not to cry himself. "He saved Shane," he whispered. "What?" she asked looking up at him. Vince tried but he couldn't hold it back, tears filled his eyes as he explained to Linda how Eric had pushed Shane out of the way just in time. "I don't understand why he was there in the first place." "I don't know, I just wish I knew what was going on." 


	13. 13

They waited another hour before the doctor came back out again; Marissa had gone to sit with Shane. Linda was on and off the phone with Stephanie. "When can we see him?" was the first question asked. "In just a moment, his recovery should go well. He had a lot of bleeding and lost a lot of blood. For his age he's very lucky to be alive. The bullet did some damage, but nothing that will effect him long term. We're going to wait out the night to make sure he doesn't have any more bleeding." "Thank you." Vince said as he walked by him. He let Linda know that they could go see him now. They walked slowly down the hall. "I don't think I'm ready for this," Vince said stopping in front of his door, "I never imagined that I'd one day have to walk in and see one of my kids holding on for their life." "This is tough on all of us, but we have to be strong not only for him, but for yourself. I know this is going to be hard to see, but be strong, cause I don't know if I'll be able to take it and someone in there has to be strong for all of us." "Here we go then." He said opening the door he followed Linda in. In all his life experiences he would never be prepared to see this. There tubes going into his arm, tubes making sure he was breathing right, he was attached to all kinds of machines. It was a horrible site to see. Linda sat down in a chair; she pushed his hair back off his face and closed her eyes. Vince dragged a chair next to hers and took her hand; he put his head down and prayed. He wasn't a religious person, but at that moment he would do anything to make sure that nothing happened, to make sure he didn't lose Eric. He had only such a short time with him, there was more he wanted to do with him, and more he wanted to show him. God not now, please. Not him, not any of my kids. Linda leaned her head on his shoulder as they a waited for him to regain consciousness. The day went by and nothing had happened. Linda got up on occasion to check in on Shane, called Stephanie and filled her in on what was happening and called the company to make sure that all was going okay and letting them know that neither she nor Vince would be in. She took a seat next to Vince only he had moved over to where she was sitting and was holding Eric's hand. She wrapped her arm around Vince's and leaned on him. "Some day huh?" "Yeah I would say so," he sighed and let go of his hand, "happy birthday son." 


	14. 14

Two days later and they were still waiting; they couldn't figure it out why he had come out of it. They kept praying and hoping it would be soon. Shane had been released and taken home by Marissa. He stopped in every now and then to sit with his parents and wait. Vince hadn't moved, he went home once in the two days and that was to change, he had more then a five o'clock shadow now and looked liked hell. "Vince.Maybe You should." "I'm not moving, I'm not going anywhere," he stated not moving "Vince you can't sit here day in and day out. You need some fresh air, you need to eat." Linda said. "You need to shave," Shane added. "Actually that can stay for a while it's cute," Normally a comment like that would get a smile out of Vince or something. But they got no reaction from him. They all left to get something to eat, leaving Vince sitting there by himself. He preferred it this way, that way no one could see him at his weakest moment, when he cried cause he was worried that he may never wake up. "Eric I'm too old for this kid, get up come on please. I' not sure how much more I can take here, sitting here I've had a lot of time to think, a lot of time to reflect and I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything I did to make you hate me, I'm sorry what happened between your mother and myself. But I'm not sorry to have you." He said trying to stay awake. The others came back and left, it was only Vince and Linda now, and time was getting late. They turned on the news and Linda lay on the extra bed that was in the room. Vince got up and went next to her. "Look he does move." Linda said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I just want to be here when he wakes up." Vince said "I can't take this anymore." "Don't worry, he'll make it through this. He just as tough as you are" She smiled. "So what was it you were saying about me not shaving?" He grinned bringing his face close to hers. "I said it was cute," she said rubbing her hand across his cheek. "Then maybe I'll keep it for a bit," he said kissing her. "I'm glad," she whispered. They feel asleep, and it was the early morning when they heard Eric shout. He sat up and started pulling at the tubes and wires. "Eric. Eric. Stop!" Vince said trying to get him to stop pulling at the tubes and wires. Linda had gone to find a doctor. He calmed down when he realized where he was. "Where am I?" He asked sitting back trying to regain his breath. "Eric your in the hospital, you were shot and you've been out for almost three days now." Vince said pulling up his chair. "I was shot? It's like being at home again." Eric said The on duty doctor came in and checked over Eric, he said everything seemed to okay. "We've been worried sick about you." Vince said. "Eric we want to know why you were at Shane's house that early? You could have died." Linda said. "Honestly I want to apologize to Shane, I let things get to far and I didn't want to leave things like that." Eric said not mentioning his real agenda for that day. "Linda will you please get him something to eat, I wan to talk to him for a moment," Vince asked her. "Yeah, I'll get you something to, since you haven't eaten either." She said leaving. Vince waited till she was gone. "Eric, Tell me what you were really doing there. You're as stubborn as they come and I know you're not one to just walk up and apologize." Vince said. "Yeah, It took you this long to apologize." Eric said. "You don't remember anything else, but that you remember. Come on tell me what were you doing there." "I was going to tell Shane he had nothing more to worry about, I was going to go back to New York that morning." Eric said. "You were going to just up and leave. That's not cool," Vince, said rather disappointed. "I know that now. I don't know why I pushed Shane out of the way, reflex maybe. But you and Linda sat here with me, talking to me, telling me how much I meant and now I realized I would have been wrong." "Yeah I think we would have missed you, but if you really want to go back to New York, I'm sure I can arrange something, but I would really like it if you stayed. We all would." Vince said. "I think I'll stay for awhile." Eric grinned "I'm glad you've decided to stay, you've made things a lot more interesting around the house and your father and I both love you it would be sad to see you go." Linda said walking in. "I would hate to have to get rid of your birthday gift too." Vince smiled. Linda started laughing. "What?" Vince asked wondering what she was laughing about. "I'm sorry." She said rubbing his face. "I think I'll keep this for awhile if you enjoy it so much," he grinned. "Ya some birthday, nothing like being shot." Eric said shifting un- comfortably. "Listen you guys have been here long enough, go home. Be alone, get some sleep, do whatever, but get out of here you've been here too long." Eric smiled. "I won't turn down that offer." Vince grinned. "We'll see you tomorrow sweetie." Linda said kissing his forehead. "Take your time, and be careful getting home." Eric smiled. 


	15. 15

Bischoff walked in circles in the parking lot of the arena. "What are you so nervous about?" he asked as he approached Bischoff. "I'm not really nervous, just a little uncertain on why you would want to do this. I just want to know if I can really trust you." Bischoff said looking him dead in the eyes. "Believe me, I'm not trying to screw you over. Besides I thought this is what you wanted. You hate Vince for taking over your company. It was yours. Now its time to take something of his." "I don't get it, Vince speaks nothing but great stuff about you and now you're turning on him" Bischoff questioned him. " No matter what has happened, no matter what was said, No matter what I did in the past years. I still have some bad feelings toward him for what he did to me and my mother." "You realize this could destroy you with the family, they'll never forget this you know." Bischoff said. Eric looked down at the ground, "That's something I can deal with." Eric walked away leaving Bischoff still standing in the parking lot.  
  
"There you are, where have you been?" Vince asked coming out of no-where and damn near scaring Eric half to death. "I went outside for a moment." Eric said. "Well any who, I just heard the good news from Linda. Congratulations." "What'd I do?" Eric asked not sure what the hell he was talking about. "You got your acceptance letter to the University of Scranton, it's a good school, you should be very happy." Vince said. "Oh yeah that was cool, but I decided not to go there, I'm want to stay closer, so I'm going to the University of Connecticut. Besides they want me to play soccer there, so it works out better." Eric said knowing there was really a different reason. " That's cool to, I'm not going to tell you where to go." Vince said as they walked on. "Okay, I'll catch up with you later, I have a few things I have to take care of." "All right, I have some last minute things I have to take care of before we start tonight, but don't forget about dinner." Vince said. "Yeah I won't forget." Eric said walking into an empty hall. "Hello" "Hey I just thought I would call and see how things were going?" Eric said sitting on an empty crate with his phone close to his ear. "Things are going just fine here, but how's things your way, your in Pittsburgh tonight right?" "Yeah, I should be back in a day or so, depending on how things go here?" Eric said. "Eric please tell me your not really going through with this?" "You know I have to, this goes to far back for me to pass this up. I have to do this." "No Eric you don't. It was a long time ago, the man has apologized to no end and now you want him to suffer just a little bit more. You need to swallow your pride and let this go." "You don't know where I'm coming from on this, you can't possibly understand what I went through." Eric was getting some what pissed, but didn't want to yell, he could never bring him self to yell at her. "Eric I'm pleading with you, I'm begging you don't do something stupid. You may just end up losing more then you thought." "I know what I'm doing and I know all the risks." "No Eric, I'm afraid you don't." "Listen to me" he said but it was to late the other end was dead and he got no responses. "I don't need this bull shit."  
  
"So what'd you think of tonight's show?" Vince asked as they all walked out towards their waiting limo. "Truthfully, I didn't watch much, my mind was on something else." Eric said as he opened the door. "I thought it went well, the crowd seemed to be into it a lot," Linda said as she stepped in. "It did seem that way, I think were pulling back our ratings and hopefully we get them back to where they were." Vince said following her. "I'm sure you will," Eric grinned as he closed the door behind him. "I figured we'd go back to the hotel and eat at the restaurant." Vince said as they started back. "Sounds good with me, I'm kind of tired any ways." 


	16. 16

Eric sat alone in the parking garage alone, he watched as most of the  
  
employee's left. Lucky for them Shane and Steph were on the road and  
  
didn't have to deal with the rage on Vince today, Linda walked in on  
  
it once, but he dare not raise his voice to her, cause the fact of  
  
the matter is he feared her wrath more then anything.  
  
But Eric watched as all the cars disappeared except for the  
  
McMahon's, for the first time he felt suicidal, he ruined two good  
  
things and only the worse was to come.  
  
"What are you doin?" Vince asked walking over and standing next to  
  
him.  
  
"Well I've come to the conclusion that life sucks and I can't die  
  
soon enough. I actually feel like hanging myself with my shoe lace."  
  
"Not really the response I was expecting but okay. I can relate with  
  
ya though, today was probably the worst day in the history of bad  
  
days." Vince said sitting next to him, not really caring if he got  
  
dirty from sitting on the ground.  
  
"Let me ask you something, say for the longest time you were so mad  
  
at someone that all you thought about was the perfect revenge, and  
  
when you finally got what you thought you always wanted, you end up  
  
losing more then you thought. And now you don't know what to do."  
  
"Try to fix whatever you did and hope that you get forgiven. A lot of  
  
time if you're honest, people will forgive you for whatever it is  
  
that you've done." Vince said.  
  
"I lost her cause of something I did" Eric sighed.  
  
"You know what out of all my kids, you're the only one who I never  
  
knew what was going on with, you were very secretive about that, but  
  
any who, what is it that you did?"  
  
Eric starred at the ground ahead of him, "I helped Eric Bischoff and  
  
Ted Turner get control of the business"  
  
Vince could not believe what he had just heard, after spending all  
  
day on the phone with attorneys and board members, here he finds out  
  
that it was one of his own that had sold him out.  
  
"I have some more things to get done." Vince said getting up and  
  
leaving.  
  
Eric sat there before climbing into his car and heading back to his  
  
apartment which was a few miles out of Greenwich.  
  
Vince stepped off the elevator, walked past his office and into  
  
Linda's.  
  
"I'm going to break something." He said pacing across her office.  
  
"Don't come in her and start throwing things, go back to your office  
  
for that" she said shutting down her computer.  
  
"Eric was the one who assisted Bischoff and Turner in getting all the  
  
stocks." He said pissed off, then sitting down, but then getting back  
  
up again.  
  
"Did he say why he did it?" Linda asked trying to see the reason to  
  
things.  
  
"No, he went on about doing something he thought was what he wanted  
  
but found out it wasn't what he wanted after all and now he had to  
  
fix it." Vince said sitting down.  
  
"Vince, as much as he hurt you by doing this, I do believe there is a  
  
reason he did this, and I understand what this does to the company,  
  
or what it would have done, but I too have been on the phone today  
  
and I just got a call saying that none of it is legal, so you have  
  
nothing to worry about."  
  
"How long were you going to let me go on like that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's rather fun, to watch you get all mad and  
  
aggravated." She grinned 


	17. 17

Shorty I know what you need  
  
I got everything you need  
  
I promise I ain't gonna hold out either  
  
I'ma give it all to you baby  
  
It's on, bust it  
  
Baby if you give it to me  
  
I'll give it to you  
  
I know what you want  
  
You know I got it  
  
Baby if you give it to me  
  
I'll give it to you  
  
As long as you want  
  
You know I got it  
  
Baby if you give it to me  
  
I'll give it to you  
  
I know what you want  
  
You know I got it  
  
Baby if you give it to me  
  
I'll give it to you  
  
As long as you want  
  
You know I got it  
  
We been together for a few years  
  
Shared a few tears  
  
Called each other nicknames  
  
Like Sugar Plum and Poo Bear  
  
I'm always on the road  
  
I'm hardly ever home  
  
Always busy this busy that  
  
Can't talk on the phone  
  
I know you aggravated  
  
Walk around frustrated  
  
Ya patience gettin' short  
  
How long can you tolerate it  
  
Listen ma I'm just motivated  
  
I do this for us  
  
Step on the grind tryin' to elevate it now  
  
"That's enough of that," Eric said reaching over and changing the  
  
station and then continued to stare out the window.  
  
"It's that bad, huh?" Vince asked when he saw the empty _expression  
  
on Eric's face.  
  
"It's a lot worse then I would have ever expected. I feel like crap  
  
as if a part of me is missing, it sucks. Who wants to feel like this?  
  
Ever?"  
  
Vince laughed and pulled into the driveway, "Yeah that's what  
  
happens, but I'm going to tell you this, inside that house are two  
  
people who make it there lives to help people in your situation."  
  
Eric looked out the window and then back at Vince, "This is the  
  
house."  
  
"I know, Steph and Linda are here, and believe me if anyone can help  
  
it's them, " he smiled getting out.  
  
Eric sighed and followed him into the house.  
  
"Sweetie how's it going" Linda asked hugging him.  
  
Eric shrugged "I've defiantly been better,"  
  
"I figured that. Come on with me, we'll sit in the kitchen, Steph and  
  
I just finished making cookies," She grinned "Something never change."  
  
"I love cookies," Vince said following them into the kitchen.  
  
"Here daddy," Steph said handing him a plate and pushing him into the  
  
living room,  
  
`I'll be in here" Vince said sitting down.  
  
"So tell me what happened?" Linda asked sitting down across from him.  
  
"It seems to go like this, there's this girl right. She and I have  
  
been going for some time now, actually a lot longer then most people  
  
think. But Anywho, I screwed up, she says she can't trust me and now  
  
she's going away to school and god knows when I'll see her again."  
  
Eric said staring at the table. "Who would have guessed that I'd miss  
  
her so much?"  
  
"Eric your how old? You'll be twenty-four soon. You've been with a  
  
number of girls, but what I think your problem is that you love her,  
  
and the truth is if you don't get her back you'll be miserable always  
  
thinking about the one who got away. So I don't know why you're  
  
sitting here in your self pity whining. Don't be an ass go to her and  
  
apologize for whatever it is you did and if she feels the same way  
  
the she'll keep ya around for awhile." Linda said.  
  
"I'm not so sure," Eric said.  
  
"Eric, believe me, when it comes to trust, actually when it comes  
  
down to anything love will prevail all." She grinned.  
  
Eric turned to look at Steph who just nodded her head.  
  
"Oh damn" Vince said from the other room.  
  
"Excuse me, it makes me nervous when he has food in there, he has the  
  
habit of spilling things," Linda said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Vince what did you do?" she asked walking into the living room.  
  
"Truthfully nothing, I just wanted you to come in here with me for a  
  
moment," he grinned pulling her towards him.  
  
"Eric the key thing is to go to her and apologize for what ever  
  
happened, chances are she'll forgive you, we always do. And believe  
  
me mom knows best. Shane and I, always said we wanted a marriage like  
  
mom and dads, they love each other so much and they may not have the  
  
perfect marriage but come look, dad does that all the time when he  
  
wants her to think he has done something wrong." Steph said getting  
  
up and opening the door just a bit for her and Eric to see.  
  
You don't have to answer  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
  
but this is pure and simple  
  
And you must realize  
  
That it's coming from my heart  
  
And not my head  
  
I love you,  
  
I honestly love you  
  
I'm not trying to  
  
Make you feel uncomfortable  
  
I'm not trying to  
  
Make you anything at all  
  
But this feeling  
  
Doesn't come along every day  
  
And you shouldn't  
  
Blow the chance  
  
When you got the chance to say  
  
I love you, I love you  
  
I honestly love you  
  
Steph and Eric both smiled when the looked in and saw that Vince and  
  
Linda were in the living room, the music just low enough for them to  
  
hear. And both of them in all smiles, thinking they were alone Vince  
  
would lean down and kiss her every now and then, and then speak so  
  
gently of things that were meant only for her to hear.  
  
Steph and Eric both went back into the kitchen.  
  
"And she goes every time, because she loves him and will always  
  
forgive him"  
  
Eric sat there for a moment and thought about everything.  
  
"I have to go" he said before he slipped out the back door.  
  
"See ya," Steph said sitting at the table breaking apart a cookie. 


	18. 18

~~A Few months later~~  
  
"Eric, their here, hurry up." Shane shouted up the stairs.  
  
The backyard was filled with people, friends, family, business  
  
associates all there to celebrate the birthday of Linda.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, all right, I'm ready." Eric said jumping  
  
down the last set of stairs.  
  
"What you jumpin for?" Vince asked as they walked in the house.  
  
"I didn't want to miss dinner, I'm hungry." Eric said.  
  
"Why is it every time you come over here you're hungry, you have a  
  
kitchen at your apartment." Linda said putting her briefcase on the  
  
nearby table.  
  
"I know, but its nice out and I thought we could fire up the grill,  
  
and have some steak." Eric said.  
  
"We haven't had some good steaks in awhile." Shane added.  
  
"All right, but let me check the patio furniture since it rained the  
  
other day I hope it's still not wet." Linda said walking trough the  
  
kitchen and out the back door.  
  
"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY"  
  
Now since Linda's birthday was two days away, this took her by  
  
surprise. Vince too since he didn't know the date of the party and  
  
was also known to not be able to hold in the information. And all of  
  
the people were brought in by shuttle bus, so there was no extra  
  
vehicle's around the house.  
  
"Oh My God, you guys are the greatest," Linda said turning to hug  
  
everybody.  
  
"Well it only gets better, come and sit here" Steph said showing her  
  
to a table which also seated her parents, Marissa and Paul. Vince sat  
  
besides her and took her hand.  
  
"Vince this is too much," she said wiping her eye.  
  
"This was all the kids, they wanted to do this for you," He smiled,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, if we could please have your attention here  
  
for a moment," Steph said standing in front of a large white  
  
projection screen that was a little smaller then a titan tron. "Mom  
  
after all the years we've finally come up with the perfect way to  
  
thank you" she said before stepping off to the side to stand next to  
  
the piano that had been placed there for Eric, he sat down adjusted  
  
the microphone and began to play, as the music played pictures from  
  
all the years began to show on the screen, baseball, vacation,  
  
graduation everything they could think of.  
  
It takes a lot to know what is love  
  
It's not the big things, but the little things  
  
That can mean enough  
  
A lot of prayers to get me through  
  
And there is never a day that passes by  
  
I don't think of you  
  
You were always there for me  
  
Pushing me and guiding me  
  
Always to succeed  
  
You showed me  
  
When I was young just how to grow  
  
You showed me  
  
Everything that I should know  
  
You showed me  
  
Just how to walk without your hands  
  
Cause mom you always were  
  
The perfect fan  
  
Linda brought her free hand to her mouth as tears began to build up  
  
in her eyes, all the years, all the memories, and there was still  
  
many more to come, this event adding to it.  
  
God has been so good  
  
Blessing me with a family  
  
Who did all they could  
  
And I've had many years of grace  
  
And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face  
  
I wanna thank you for what you've done  
  
In hopes I can give back to you  
  
And be the perfect son  
  
You showed me how to love  
  
You showed me how to care  
  
And you showed me that you would  
  
Always be there  
  
I wanna thank you for that time  
  
And I'm proud to say you're mine  
  
Cause mom you always were  
  
Mom you always were  
  
Mom you always were  
  
You know you always were  
  
Cause mom you always were  
  
The perfect fan  
  
I love you mom  
  
By the time it was finished, Linda could no longer hold back the  
  
tears; it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It just went  
  
to prove that she indeed did have the most perfect family in the  
  
world and that she would never trade it for anything. She grabbed and  
  
hugged Shane and Stephanie as they approached her. "You two, I can't  
  
believe you did all this. And where's your brother?" She immediately  
  
grabbed Eric and pulled him into this family hug, "That was beyond  
  
words, I don't know what I ever did, but I was really blessed with  
  
you guys."  
  
When she let them go, they moved in separate directions, Shane went  
  
off to dance with Marissa, Steph and Paul went and were talking to  
  
some people, and Eric sat with Vince and Linda as people came up to  
  
there to congratulate her and say a few words.  
  
"Look Angela and Emily are here, I haven't seen Emily in ages, since  
  
she left for school," Vince said.  
  
"Speaking of, how did you ever make out with that girl that who had  
  
you in a twist, some time back." Linda asked.  
  
But Eric wasn't paying much attention to a word she said, he sat  
  
there and watched as Emily made her way to the table.  
  
"Angela I'm glad you could make it" Linda said.  
  
Eric got up and took Emily by the hand as they walked across the lawn  
  
and into the house.  
  
"I'm so glad you made it," He smiled wrapping his arms around  
  
her "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you to, and believe me I wouldn't pass this up, not  
  
after all the work that you guys put into it." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah But I'm really glad you here cause there is something I wanted  
  
to talk to you about."  
  
"Wait before we talk about anything there is something I need to get  
  
out of the way," she smiled before she leaned up and kissed him. He  
  
smiled as he stood there holding her, "I can't believe how lucky I  
  
got, that when I moved here not only would I meet my best friend but  
  
the girl I love more then anything I could ever dream of," He pulled  
  
away from her and knelled before, "Em, please tell me you'll do just  
  
this one thing for me and marry me" he asked pulling a black box from  
  
his pocket.  
  
"Eric, I will" he smiled as he jumped up and pulled her towards him.  
  
"I guess that answers my question," Linda said standing in the  
  
doorway along with Vince, Angela, Stephanie and Marissa.  
  
"Yeah I guess it does," Eric grinned.  
  
"Did you know this was going on?" Angela asked looking at Linda,  
  
"No, I didn't but this is defiantly the greatest thing to happen" she  
  
smiled.  
  
"Let's get out another bottle of champagne and drink to this new  
  
found engagement," Vince smiled putting his arm around Eric, "Well  
  
this certainly is a productive day. But let me say I'm proud of you."  
  
Eric smiled, "Well I could only hope I have the kind of marriage you  
  
have and if I turn out half the father you are, I'll consider myself  
  
very lucky." 


End file.
